Mi única excepción
by GalaxyBao
Summary: Loki se prometió no creer en el amor. ¿Creer en Steve le hará romper esa promesa? OneShot inspirado en la canción "The only exception" de Paramore. Stoki ※ FrostShield Ua [PG]


Logró despertarse antes de que su silenciosa alarma lo hiciera.

Se sentó lentamente en el sofá donde había caído rendido, sin esperar que realmente quedaría profundamente dormido ahí donde también descansaba él.

Mordió su labio ligeramente, era una tontería ¿Porque se había dejado llevar por el chico? Lo único que causaba era alentarle el que estuviera tras el y Loki no pretendía corresponderle, ni loco -el pelinegro se hizo una nota mental de no volver a beber como si no hubiera mañana en un bar de madrugada, llamando a Steve por ayuda-. Por muy deshecho y cansado que hubiera estado la noche anterior no debió de permitir que el rubio le ayudará, no lo merecía... le trataba tan mal, lo rechazaba y lo alejaba como los demás hacían con él. Steve le trataba bien y se preocupaba a pesar de todo.

Que chico más estúpido.

Tomó una hoja de papel que se encontraba en la mesa junto con un lápiz, escribiendo un simple "Lo siento". Se levantó de ahí sin más, sin siquiera volver a ver al joven que dormía profundamente. Miró su reloj acomodandose a la vez su suéter verde, hacía algo de frío y se le hacía tarde para ir a visitar a su madre. No tardó mucho en llegar en taxi. Al ser recibido, cuando su madre le abrió la puerta le dió un fuerte abrazo y el le sonrió como nunca hacía, claro solo para ella.

Frigga se veía cansada pudo notarlo al apenas entrar en aquella silenciosa estancia, recordando como ella lloraba al borde de la cama matrimonial que tienen todos los padres en sus cuartos. El lado de su padre se quedo solo, solo como Frigga quien poseía el corazón roto después de esa pelea, corazón que intentó arreglar por ella misma. También recuerda el grito de su padre, clamando maldiciones al viento, refiriendose a que nunca lo olvidaría pues el no dejaría que eso sucediera.

El como el pequeño de seis años que era solo pudo abrazarse a las piernas de su madre cuando su padre los abandonó en aquel instante. Ella intentaba tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa más que quebrada.

En ese momento el se dejó en claro que el amor no existía y que nunca creería en ello.

Por esa razón es ahora una persona solitaria, que alejaba a todos. No fue muy difícil pues cuando era pequeño siempre le habían tratado mal porque creían que era extraño, raro. Y aquel evento le hizo ver la realidad, el no tener que ganarse a gente que lo denigraba. A partir de ahí se dedicó a ser el mejor en todo en el colegio, para alivianar aunque sea un poco a su madre, quitarle un peso de encima.

Aunque notaba que aún así siempre fue una preocupación para Frigga. No había amigos o alguien que le aceptará, Loki moría de coraje porque no podía hacer nada por curar aquel dolor en la mirada de su madre y su simple "Estoy bien, no necesito a nadie" parecía entristecerla más.

Y entonces en el último año de bachillerato apareció Steve Rogers, entrando sin previo aviso a su vida.

Tironeaban de su mochila que estaba bien acomodada en ambos brazos mientras el veía fijamente la puerta de su casillero, rayada con un par de tonterías y un par de cosas asquerosas pegadas. Seguían tironeandole aunque el intentará ignorarlos para proceder a limpiar su casillero rápido, estaba rojo del enojo y la pena, hasta que extrañamente algo -mejor dicho, alguien- los detuvo.

Alto, atractivo y rubio. El modelo perfecto del chico americano.

-Será mejor que se detengan -Advirtió una voz de manera seria, deteniendo con su mano el brazo de un chico de cabellos rubios platinados.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué nos harás Rogers? -Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, sardónica. Steve apretó su agarre al brazo, este frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-Te usaré como saco de boxeo, para mis entrenamientos Maximoff-Murmuró, dejando claro su amenaza y una expresión de contenido dolor en el rostro de Pietro, el líder del club de atletismo.

Más temprano que tarde se fueron, y Steve ahora centraba su atención en el pelinegro. Rápidamente con su manga ayudó a Loki a limpiar la puerta de su casillero, quien obviamente al verlo hacer esto se detuvo.

-Son unos idiotas, no les hagas caso -Formó una amplia y sincera sonrisa hacía Loki al hablarle- Esto se quitará fácilmente...

-No necesitaba tu ayuda -Le interrumpió- No te daré las gracias si es lo que esperas.

Y se fue, dejando a un chico de ojos tan claros como el cielo, perdidos en la fugaz vista de unos verdes brillantes.

De ahí en adelante no pudo quitárselo encima. Steve estaba atento a él, cuidándolo de los demás a la distancia. Y tratando de entrar en su vida. Y a Loki le frustraba que lo hiciera con tanto esmero cosa que provocó que un día después de siete largos meses de esa agotadora rutina explotará.

-Maldición, déjame en paz -soltó Loki volteando hacía el al haberse detenido bajo un árbol- ¡No todo el mundo te va a querer! Acepta el hecho que te quiero lejos.

-Pero... -Dijo bajo, suave sin dejar de mirarlo- Loki no entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo? -Entrecerró sus ojos- Tu eres el que no entiende y quieres hacerte el perfecto buena gente, y te molesta que yo no te acepte.

-Eso no es verdad-Le miró confundido de cierta manera- ¿Perfecto? No se que tipo de persona creés que soy, pero te equivocas.

El rubio se dirigió a el con un tono firme.

-Hay alguien a quien le importas, date cuenta de eso -Continuo Steve, suavizando su tono en la última frase.

-Vaya, tengo lugar en la vida de Steve Rogers -Loki fingió sorpresa, molestando al adverso- Guardate tu pena -Siseó venenosamente.

-¡Loki basta! -Gritó sorprendiendo ahora de verdad al pelinegro, quien se estremeció al sentir como lo sujetaba de los hombros en una repentina cercanía- ¡Date cuenta que me enamore de tí!

Entonces Loki abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, cayendo en un shock que duró poco, ya que al tomar conciencia de la realidad lo empujó y salió corriendo.

Pues Rogers tenía para el aquello de lo cuál ah estado escapando toda su vida.

Amor.

Porque para él nadie valía el riesgo de salir herido de la forma tan horrible como el amor lo hacía. Nadie.

Nadie le había demostrado que valía la pena correr aquel maldito riesgo, por el cual su mamá corrió y por el cual nunca volvió a ser la misma y el no quería ver más dolor, no más el ya había tenido el suficiente desde siempre.

Nunca nadie le demostró nada bueno, una vez de tantas peleas se lo dejo en claro al chico de ojos azules.

Nunca nadie... tal vez a excepción del Steve.

Quien a pesar de los malos tratos, negaciones y muchas otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar seguía ahí dispuesto a ser un apoyo incondicional, a ser alguien que no espera nada a cambio más que se mantenga saludable y seguro.

Tal vez Loki había aprendido a quererle después de todo aquello -esperaba que no fuera la resaca la que le hace pensar eso- ya que le demostró que había una pequeña esperanza.

Que no todo estaba perdido.

Y ahí estaba tomando el té con Frigga, o más bien sentado frente a Frigga que terminaba su bebida. El estaba cruzado de piernas, moviendo un pie de manera impaciente, y de igual manera cruzado de brazos, con una mano cerca de su boca mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

Su mamá se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Hijo -Apenas dijo la mujer llamándole dulcemente, obteniendo la atención de Loki inmediatamente- Estás muy distraído hoy ¿Estás bien?

Loki se dio cuenta de que había estado muy sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que negó avergonzado.

-Si, lo estoy... -Tomó su taza, observando su contenido- Pero creo que tengo un asunto pendiente...

Dicho esto se levantó para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a su madre más aliviada que nunca.

Loki abordó el primer taxi que vio. Pensó en que nunca había sentido el frío del mundo, pues ya estaba en su interior. Sabía que debía aferrarse a la realidad, pero no quería dejar ir lo que tenía en frente. Era momento de salir de su confort y apostar por todo con sus sentimientos.

Corrió por las escaleras hacía el cuarto piso de aquel edificio de aspecto algo retro, sabiendo desde el fondo de su alma que era obvio que no podría funcionar del todo bien, que tarde o temprano todo podría acabar.

Pero el estaba en camino por creer.

Se detuvo en su puerta, respirando agitadamente viendo hacía la puerta que repentinamente se abrió dejando ver un Steve a punto de hacer una carrera. Su cabello rubio estaba hecho un lío y estaba con su chaqueta a medio vestir.

Loki suspiró hondo mirando sus manos, con las cuales jugaba.

-Tal vez eres... mi única excepción.

Y Steve lo miró, entendiendo esas palabras que se derretían en sus oídos, cerrando ahora sus ojos y formando una sonrisa alegre, feliz... aliviada.

Porque Steve era su única excepción y estaba en su camino por creerlo.

* * *

Hola criaturas de la Galaxya(?) xD desde hace mucho que eh querido mostrar mi adoración por esta pareja (mi OTP) y deseaba subir un one shot.

Espero que les haya gustado ;3; y pues los errores me los disculpan, pues lo hago desde el móvil. Dejenme review para saber si quieren que escriba otro y su opinión chau.


End file.
